Someone and Something I Never Expected
by ProWriter1996
Summary: After a month since her break up with Beck, Jade still isn't completely over him. She feels more vulnerable and alone than ever. When Tori's brother returns from college in Washington, a spark ignites between the two. How will Tori react? What does Beck think about this? And will Jade be able to let go of the past to find true love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- No one

Jade's Pov.

I stomped through the halls of Hollywood Arts, kids quickly moving out of my way as I made a b-line for the vending machine. Once there, I inserted my dollar and typed in the code for a water. My healed boot tapped against the floor impatiently as the machine spit out my drink. As I was reaching down to grab it, a tanned hand beat me to it. Straightening, I glared at Back as he held out my drink. Making sure to claw him with my nails, I took back what was rightfully mine before heading in the opposite direction.

"Jade!" my ex-boyfriend called behind me. I could easily hear him catching up to me. I huffed, keeping my vision straight so I wouldn't have to see him. What did he want now? He already had the loyalty of the people who were once my friends. Plus, he had feelings for Vega, so what'd he want from me? "Look," he started from my right. "I know you have a grudge against me, but I was wondering…I mean…can we just be friends? Sure, we may not be together anymore, but I still want to be able to talk to you."

Was he serious right now? I lied in bad for an entire week sobbing over this guy, watching him flirt with other girls, and sobbing some more. It had been a month since our breakup, and I still wasn't over it. After what he put me through, he thinks we can just be friends? No, absolutely not! Unfortunately, my stupid heart had another idea. I spoke without meaning to, and it wasn't what I wanted to say.

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?" I hissed, still not looking his way as I stopped at my locker.

"You know what I mean."

I yanked open my locker and stood there for a moment, just thinking. Would it really be so bad? I'd be able to talk to him, and I wouldn't have to fake hating him. No, what was I thinking? This boy broke my heart and I was going to just give him his way?

Absolutely not.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. My bag was clutched in my right hand as I restrained myself from lashing out.

"Let's figure this out, shall we? We dated for two years, were exclusive for a year and a half, I cared for you, and treated you better than anyone else in my life. You of all people know how hard that was for me. And, within ten seconds, you threw me away like trash. You do the math."

With that, I slammed my locker shut and walked past who I thought was the love of my life. My back was against the wall, hiding me from view. Finally, the bell rang, and the halls started to clear. Deciding it was safe, I snuck back into eyesight and into the janitor's closet. I immediately plopped myself down on the ground as tears started to poor down my face. I choked back my sobs so no one would hear.

Beck was officially out of my life, as far as I could tell. He had been the only person that I had opened up to. He saw sides of me that some people didn't even think I had. He was what gave me confidence, he was my anchor. Now he was gone, and any confidence and dignity that I had went with him. Who did I have now? Absolutely no one. When was the last time I saw my dad? Oh, that's right, at my play, and then he left again. He was probably on his huge boat somewhere in Hawaii with my step-mother.

Where was my actual mom? At the moment, she was at work managing people's bank accounts, but later tonight she would surely be with her new boyfriend. I didn't even bother meeting him, since he'd be gone in the next week just like the others. When was the last time one of my 'friends' texted me? Oh, that's right, telling me I was a jerk for taking Tori's place in the awards.

And that brought me to Victoria Vega. I wanted nothing more than to blame her for Beck leaving me, to claim that she stole him from me. But, even though Tori was part of the reason Beck left me, she wasn't the whole problem. True, Beck had developed feelings for her, anyone could see that, but I hadn't been fair to him the last few months. In fact, I hadn't been fair to him throughout our whole relationship. I had trust issues that I really couldn't help because it was how I grew up. No matter how much I wanted to, I could never bring myself to open up to Beck completely.

Sure, he saw different sides of me, and we took the large step of losing our virginity to each other, but even after that, it was hard to open up completely. I loved Beck with all of my heart, and I still do, but I guess I just couldn't convince myself that he wouldn't leave me, no matter how hard I tried. It only hurt our relationship, and I knew it did, but every time I saw him talking to another girl, especially Tori, I'd become even more unsure. Some may say how I reacted was out of jealously, but it was really out of worry. The worry of Beck was leaving me for one of them, and he had.

Sure, Tori and him were only friends now, but they'll become something more. And, when that happened, I would truly be broken. I'd have no one, and any hope of me getting Beck back would be gone. What was I saying? The chance of me getting Beck back was already gone, so why hope? The bell would be ringing soon, and if I missed another class, I'd be called to the office. My only choice was to return to the cold, collected, un-emotional Jade West that everyone knew.

I still had ten minutes though, so at the moment, it was safe to let my guard down. A few sobs managed to escape past my lips, and they couldn't really be controlled after that. So I sat there, a mess as I cried over my pathetic life. No one cared about me. No one in the world cared about me. I was all alone.

I had no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ:**

** Sorry for no author's note in my first chapter. I was still figuring out how to use the website. Anyway, this story is the first piece of work that I've shared with the world, EVER. I really appreciate all of you that are taking the time to read it. I love the show Victorious and figured I'd choose to write something involving it. I just like the whole idea of the show, and the characters are great to work with.**

** Jade is probably my favorite out of the females. Elizabeth Gillies does a fantastic job bringing her to life. Now, I know there's a lot of Bade fans, and I think the two do make a great couple. However, I don't think Beck is the PERFECT guy for Jade. So, I decided to pair her with someone else in this story. He's a made up character that I created off the top of my head. I really hope you'll like him as much as I do. I want to hear what you guys think of the second chapter and Trevor, so please review. Again thank you all for reading my work, it truly means the world to me.**

Chapter 2- You're Invited

Jade's Pov.

I dropped my container of salad onto the lunch table, silencing the chatting that was going around the group. All eyes turned to me as I took my seat next to Cat. I only avoided one pair in the group as I glared. Last time I checked, it was only two days that I spend eating lunch in the janitor's closet, not twenty.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hi," Cat greeted in her childish voice. "We missed you."

"Right, I'm sure you did."

Ripping off the top of my container, I started eating its contents with a plastic fork.

"So, as I was saying," Andre took over, trying to ease the awkwardness. "I need someone to sing the female lead when I perform. Are you game, Tori?" We all looked over at the brunette, waiting for an answer. She was typing away on her phone, a large smile plastered on her face. "Tori?" Andre called again.

"Yo!" I shouted, making her jump in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys, I'm a little distracted right now," she admitted.

"No, really?" I mimicked her voice.

"You know what, I'm too happy to fight with you about my voice right now."

That made one of us, at least. It was true, though, Vega seemed to glow with happiness and excitement. It brought my mood down even more. She really did have everything, didn't she?

"What's got you so excited, baby?" Rex questioned.

Sometimes I wondered how the hell Robbie kept his hand up that thing's butt for so long. I stuffed a bunch of lettuce and veggies in my mouth and chewed, giving myself an excuse for not making front of Tori. I'd usually jump at the chance, but to be honest, I just wasn't up for it this week. Tori's smile turned into a goofy grin as she turned her full attention to us.

"My brother's coming home today!" We were all silent as we watched her. She couldn't be serious. It had to be some stupid practical joke. "What?" Tori exclaimed, watching all of our faces.

"You have a brother?" Robbie interrogated.

"Yea, I never told you guys?" Once again, none of us spoke. "Wow, I can't believe he never came up in a conversation. Anyway, he's coming back from college today. He's going to be at my house at five, and we're throwing a huge surprise party for him. I wanted to help set up, but my mom wouldn't let me and Trina miss school."

There's ANOTHER Vega? My life was turning into my own personal nightmare.

"Wow, I can't believe you have a brother," Beck exclaimed.

Ice ran through my veins at the sound of his voice.

"One time, my brother thought he could breath under water, so when we went to the beach, he tried to talk to a shark, and-" Cat blabbered on.

"Color the pretty picture," I cut her off, placing a couple of crayons and a coloring book in front of her.

It became a habit of mine to carry the items in my purse. It seemed to be the only way to shut the redhead up.

"Yay, coloring!"

"So, what college does he go to?" Beck asked, returning to the previous subject.

Why did he want to know? What was so special about where he went, anyway? Oh, yea, he was a Vega, and they're always the most important.

"It's called Olympia Tech, and it's the best college in Washington. My brother's going into special effects for movies. He has a vacation, so he's coming home. You guys should come to the party. I'd love for you all to meet him," Vega offered.

"Sure," Andre agreed.

"I'm in!" Robby replied a bit too eagerly.

"You know I'll be there, sugar," Rex notified.

"Party!" Cat yelled out before going back to coloring.

"I'm there, too," Beck confirmed.

No way was I going to a party to welcome a Vega. These people were insane if they thought I was going to. They should be lucky I wasn't being outright with my answer.

"Bite me," I sassed.

Tori blinked at me in shock.

"Jade, don't be like that," Beck defended her.

I finally met his gaze for the first time in two days. Those beautiful brown eyes were begging, pleading that I would get along with Tori Vega, his new crush. Well, I no longer needed to. I wasn't his girlfriend anymore and he wasn't my boyfriend. I didn't owe him anything. There was no reason for me to tolerate Tori anymore.

"I can be however I want. Last time I checked, you aren't my boyfriend!"

I stood up and headed for the garbage can, throwing away my almost full container of salad. There was a quick chatter behind me, and then I heard heals on pavement. I ignored it at first, walking into the air conditioned halls of Hollywood Arts. When the sound followed me, I turned around, seeing Vega standing a few feet away.

"Jade….." she sighed, trailing off.

"Don't, Vega," I demanded.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Don't what?"

"Don't pity me. It's the last thing I want at the moment."

"I don't pity you, I want to help. I know you can't just get over a broken heart, Jade."

Who the hell did this girl think she was, the goddess of love? Last time I checked, Aphrodite had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was a complete myth.

"You don't know what I'm going through, Vega, so don't act like you do!" I shouted at her, moving closer. "If you want to help, then stay away from me. The last thing I want to see is the girl my ex-boyfriend's crushing over!"

"You don't mean that," Tori disagreed. "You're upset; I get it, but just hear me out. I really think you should come to this party. There'll be a lot of my brother's friend's there. I know them, and I know they're nice and considerate."

"Do you really think that's what I need right now? Meeting new boys is the last thing I want to do."

"Maybe you don't want to do it, but you need to. Look, Jade, you need to move on from Beck. There are other guys out there, better guys!"

"Maybe I don't want a better guy."

We were both silent for a moment, thinking that over.

"Please come," she whispered.

Dare I say it out loud, but Tori was right. I needed to see other people. Not exactly for a rebound, but to get my confidence back.

"Okay, I'll go."

** Thank you all so much for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ:**

** Wow, thanks for all the great reviews, guys! I'm so happy you like it so far. I promise it'll only get better. I'm going to try and update as much as possible, so stay tuned! Please enjoy and leave reviews!**

Chapter 3- Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Wrong Move

Jade's Pov.

I straightened out my shirt as I got ready to enter the Vega residence. Wait, what the hell was I doing? This was VEGA'S house! I shouldn't care weather I look nice or not! The old Jade would have never stood for this, but I wasn't exactly that person anymore. Heck, I agreed to show up here, didn't I? I gazed down at my phone to check the time.

Five fifteen, perfect.

I was support to show up at five, but I didn't want to seem eager, especially about coming here. My knuckled rasped against the door a few times, but no one answered. What was going on in there? Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I turned the knob and walked into the living room of the Vega house.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted, throwing their arms up in the air.

Colorful streamers were shot out of their packages as dozens of people smiled like idiots. The warm welcome touched my heart. Had Tori lied about having a brother to throw a surprise party that would cheer me up?

"Aww, man!" Tori whined.

"It's just Jade," Robbie notified.

"False alarm everyone!" Mama Vega announced.

Ouch, that hurt.

I froze as the depression sank in. I shouldn't have been so idiotic. Of course this party wasn't for me. It was for a Vega, because they were special.

"Jade, you made it!" Cat exclaimed, hoping over to my side.

I almost smiled at the perky redhead. At least someone cared if I showed up. Out of all of my 'friends,' Cat seemed to be the one who cared the most. Would she pick me over Beck? Well, that was a question that only Cat herself could answer. Andre strolled over to join us as everyone started chatting again.

"We thought you were Trevor," he explained.

"Trevor?" I questioned curiously.

"Tori's brother," Cat offered an explanation.

Of course.

"Oh, right."

"So, why are you so late?" Andre changed the subject, seeming to pick up on my lack of enthusiasm.

As if I ever had any.

"Did you really expect me to WANT to be here? I did it to shut Vega up," I lied.

That's when a certain someone came over. Beck's face was expressionless, but I've known him for far too long. His eyes held what looked like hope and anxiousness.

"Hey," he greeted me.

I huffed, holding my head high and walking off towards the kitchen. Inside, though, my heart jumped. Even after how mean I was to him, the guy still didn't give up on being friends.

"Don't worry, man, she'll come around," I overheard Andre comforting my ex.

I gulped, keeping down a sigh at Andre's positivity. Then, I froze, staring at the coffee pot that was steaming with my favorite liquid. At least the Vega family knew how to do SOMETHING right. I quickly walked over to the cupboard above the stove and snatched at a mug before filling it with coffee. I noticed a presence appearing beside me, but ignored the person as I added sugar to my drink.

"Hi," an overly excited voice spoke. I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and green eyes showing off his blinding smile. The dude dressed like a Barbie doll with his button up shirt and khaki pants. He leaned against the counter and watched me intensely. "That must have been an interesting welcome, I'm Ken."

Well wasn't that convenient? A guy named Ken who looked like a Barbie doll. If Tori thought I would be into guys like this, she was just as crazy as her sister.

"And I'm not interested, now beat it," I demanded with venom in my voice.

Ken laughed at my words as if they were a joke. Was this boy on crack or something?

"Playing hard to get, I like that. So, really, what's your name?"

After I finished with the sugar and stirred it into my coffee, I took the mug in my hands and started walking away.

"Really, I'm not interested!"

I walked behind the couch because there were so many people in the middle of the room. And, just as I walked past Trina, she squealed.

"Trevor's car just pulled up. Everyone take your places!" she ordered.

"What?" I asked in confusion as people started hiding. The lights turned off, and I had absolutely no idea where I was standing until the front door opened and hit the coffee mug I was holding. It was angled towards me, so the hot liquid splashed onto my shirt and neck, turning my skin red with its heat. I yelped at the sudden burning feeling.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as the lights turned back on.

I glared into the gorgeous, horrified hazel eyes of Trevor Vega.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all so much for reading. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ:**

** Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, I love you all. I promise I haven't been dragging out the whole Trevor meeting Jade thing. I just wanted his intro to live up to your standards. So, thank you for being so patient, and here it is! Don't forget to review to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 4- Welcome Home

Jade's Pov.

"Jade!" Tori shouted, running up to me.

I could have cared less about her. At the moment, my attention was focused on her brother. The boy's brown hair wasn't exactly short, but it didn't hang in his face. I guess you could call it shaggy. He was toned, that I could tell by just looking at his fitted grey shirt, and he had a nice, even tan. Like Tori, the guy had exquisite cheekbones. I guess there was no other word to sum him up other than gorgeous.

"I'm so, so sorry!" he spoke to me with urgency in his voice.

I immediately snapped out of my trance, remembering what had happened. Trevor Vega had spilt coffee on one of my favorite shirts. The same exact thing had happened to Beck when he met Tori, at least, according to him. If I hadn't guessed he was related to Tori before, I was sure of it now. My temper rose at a record breaking time as I curled my hands up into fists.

"Like hell you are! I hope Satan eats your soul, you bastard!"

Most of the people watching snickered at either my temper, or Trevor's reaction. The pretty boy took a few steps back, the anxiousness in his eyes quickly shifting to shock.

"I swear, I really didn't mean to."

He was calm, now, the exact opposite of what I was feeling. Did he seriously think apologizing to me would make everything okay? If so, this dude was way in over his head.

"You son of a-" I started, only to be cut off by Tori.

"Come on, I'll get you another shirt to wear," she offered.

Before I could reply, the youngest Vega was pulling me up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door behind her as I crossed my arms.

"As if I would EVER wear your clothes," I sassed her.

"I'm not saying you have to, but if I were you, I wouldn't want to be stuck in that for the rest of the night." To make her point, she motioned to my shirt. I looked down to see stains already forming. I gave up, quickly pulling the fabric over my head and throwing it onto Tori's bed. "I'll get a towel." Vega disappeared into her bathroom, and I looked over at the pictures on her bedroom wall.

I'd been in her room before, when I came over to watch the first episode of _The Wood_. There had been no pictures with Trevor in them, and there still wasn't. Before I could think more about it, Tori came back with a white towel. "Here you go," she told me, holding it out. "Don't worry about it staining; I'll just bleach it later."

I took it from her, not bothering to reply as I dabbed at my chest and bra. We weren't the same boob size, so I'd just have to deal with the one I had on. Vega started to pull a pink shirt out of her dresser, and my temper kicked back up.

"NO!" I growled at her.

She yelped, dropping the clothing back into her draw and rummaging some more. Since I was now dry, I sat down on Tori's bed and pulled the scissors Cat had gotten me for Christmas out of the waistline of my skirt. After separating the blades, I started to trace the outline of the object with my pointer finger. Some people thought I was insane, others thought I needed help, but honestly, I was just intrigued by what one pair of scissors could do.

"Um…J-Jade?" I looked up to see Vega clutching a black v-neck t-shirt. Thankfully, it had no writing on it. "Could you please put down the scissors?"

In return to her words, I slipped my scissors back into their hiding place in my skirt. Tori didn't exactly look at ease, but I could tell she was thankful that I wasn't holding them anymore. Silently, I slipped into the piece of clothing before leaving the room to rejoin the party.

Trevor's Pov.

"Nice move, Trev!" Ken teased me. "Oh, and welcome back."

I sighed.

"Gee, thanks, man, that's the warmest welcome I think I've received tonight," I joked.

"No problem." He glanced up for a moment, and I saw his expression change. Ken's smirk became a serious frown. "Took them long enough."

I looked over to where Ken was watching and saw the same girl, Jade, I think, walking down the staircase. With everything that had been happening, I hadn't gotten a chance to notice her beauty. The black, green, and blue hair she sported brought out her amazing grey eyes, and she held her head up high as if she owned the place. I guess I was just so shocked about the situation and her anger that I hadn't exactly been paying attention. Jade walked into the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot, not even bothering to say excuse me as she passed by people. That was when Tori walked down the stairs, and before I could blink, she was hugging me.

"Trevor!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

I chuckled at my younger sister's enthusiasm.

"I've missed you, too," I replied, hugging her back.

Tori then pulled away, smiling at me. I found that her hair was longer then it was when I left, and wavier. She had also started wearing heals, and was now as tall as my nose.

"I still can't believe you're back. I want to catch you up on everything that's been happening."

"Well, I don't think you need to tell me everything. That could take a while. You did tell me about moving schools over the phone, though, and last time I called, mom said you and Trina were doing really well."

"Yea, we are."

"NO!" someone exploded.

Tori and I looked over at the sudden shouting and saw Jade sitting on the couch looking at a terrified redhead. That girl really did have a temper. She was probably one of the spoiled rich kids who lived more in the city.

"Um….." my sister started. "Why don't I introduce you to some of my friends from school? I invited them here to meet you."

"Okay, sure."

I didn't exactly know why that Jade girl was here, but I certainly didn't know her. Tori did, though, since she raced to the girl's side when I spilt the coffee on her. I couldn't help but wonder if she was one of my sister's new friends. Tori led me over to three guys who were chatting and drinking punch. One of them had amazing dreads, and another had glasses and was holding an odd looking puppet. The last one looked like he would be a bit cocky because of his looks. Then again, I've heard that I looked that way to other people, as well.

"Trevor, this is Beck, Andre, and Robbie. Guys, this is my older brother, Trevor," my younger sister explained.

"Hey," Andre greeted.

"Nice to meet you," the other, Beck, offered.

"Greetings," the one with glasses awkwardly said.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver!" the puppet suddenly exclaimed.

"No, Rex," Tori rolled her eyes. "Trevor, this is Rex."

I found it a bit weird that Tori was introducing a puppet, but I'd ask her about it later.

"What's up? Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I told them.

We chatted for a little while, and I soon found out that Beck wasn't cocky at all. In fact, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. They explained how they met Tori at Hollywood Arts, and how they wanted to be actors and musicians. I had to admit, I wish that I had made friends like them when I was in high school.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys later," Tori said. "I'm ganna go introduce Trevor to the others."

"Okay," Beck agreed.

"See ya," Rex told me.

"Bye," Robbie sighed.

"Talk to you soon," Andre added.

I nodded politely before Tori led me through the crowd and towards the couch. Indeed, the Jade girl and redhead were still there. I rubbed the back of my neck in discomfort as we stopped in front of them.

"Guys, this is Trevor. Trevor, these are my friends Cat and…..um…..well…..you already met Jade," my sister motioned.

"Hi!" the redhead, Cat, said before going back to coloring a bunny rabbit.

"Hi," I replied. She giggled, giving me a quick smile. The girl's bubbly personality was kind of contagious, I thought as I found myself smiling back at her. Cat seemed like a fantastic friend for Tori, and I'd bet she could easily cheer her up if anything brought her down. With a large breath, I looked over at Jade. She was glaring at me, and I watched, stunned, as her nails started to scrape the glass mug in her hands. "Again, I'm so sorry about the whole spilling coffee on you thing."

"I'm sure you are," she hissed at me.

I wasn't exactly sure why Tori would be friends with such a cold person, but I guess only she could answer that. I thought of myself as very polite, but I do have my limits. How many times did I apologies to this girl? Still, she was holding this against me. It wasn't like I meant to spill the coffee on her!

"Look, I understand why you're upset, but I didn't mean to spill the coffee on you. Can't we just get over it?"

Jade looked at me as if I were insane. She slipped on her coat and grabbed her bag before walking to the door. The cruel girl turned back to me, frowning.

"I hope you rot in hell," she told me before slamming the door behind her as she left.

I turned to Tori and raised my eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

She took a large gulp of air before saying, "In Jade's world, I think that means….welcome home."

** Thanks so much for reading, I love you all! The next chapter is on its way. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ:**

** Thank You all for your great reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the last few days, I was dealing with some personal issues. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious!**

Chapter 5- Rain

Jade's Pov.

I strutted down the halls of Hollywood arts with my usual calm and composed fake aid. It had been a week since Trevor Vega's welcome home party, and yet, my anger still didn't ease. I just couldn't get over how….how….TORI he was. On the upside, I wasn't walking around with a sticky bra on. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I overheard some sickly familiar voices.

"Look, I know that you're worried Jade might hurt you, but I promise I won't let that happen. If you don't enjoy yourself, then we can completely forget about anything more than friendship, okay?" Beck's reasonable voice asked.

"You still aren't getting it! Jade is my friend, Beck, and if I went on a date with you, I'd be putting that at risk," Tori tried to explain.

I sucked in air.

Beck Oliver was asking Tori Vega on a date. I knew the time would come, but I hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"And I thought we went over the fact that Jade is ANYTHING but a friend to you. She's done nothing but torment you ever since you got here."

There was silence on the other side of the conversation.

"I still won't do it."

I started to step around the corner and come into view, thinking the conversation was over. I then stopped in my tracks, standing right Behind Beck as he placed his hands on Vega's shoulders.

"Look, let's just forget about Jade. She means nothing to me, but you do. What do you really want?"

Tori locked eyes with me, and there was no doubt that she saw my pain.

"Jade," she sighed.

"What?" Beck asked in shock.

I immediately raced past them and out the doors of the school. Without even bothering to look back, I ignored my car and raced away on foot. If I drove in the state I was in, then there would surely be an accident. The chilly air nipped at my exposed skin as I crossed the street. A cold day in L.A. is pretty rare. Cars beeped at me as I got in their way, but I barely even cared.

I couldn't go home, and I wouldn't face Vega and Beck back at school, which left one place for me to morn. School hadn't ended yet, so it would be deserted at this time of day. I passed the familiar blue house that had planted itself in my mind, and used it as a sign to assure me that I was almost there. After what felt like centuries, I reached the park, and quickly collapsed into one of the swings. No longer able to contain myself, I let the tears burst out of my eyes.

Beck and I would sometimes skip class to come here, happy to have time to ourselves. We called it our place, but since our breakup, neither of us had visited, at least, as far as I knew. It was possibly one of the worst places for me to be, but at the time, it had been the only place in my mind. The thought of us sitting on the swings together pushed me over the edge, and sobs started to break through my lips. Why, why was I being so emotional over this? Why had I let it get to me when I already knew it was over between us?

Because I had hoped.

It was the worst think I could have done, and I had known that from the beginning. Until now, I didn't even realize that I HAD hoped. I had hoped that Beck would come back to me, hoped that everything would return to normal, and hoped that I would have the one thing that made me feel good about myself back in my life. But it had never happened, and I knew it would never happen, but I had still hoped. Maybe it was because I thought Beck was different from everything else. I thought he would be the one person who wouldn't abandon me, and the one thing that would stay in my life till I died.

But he hadn't.

Beck had moved on, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to do so. I couldn't say that I blamed him for it, because he did nothing wrong. Out of nowhere, there was a crackle of lightning, and rain started pouring down above me. Instead of diving and taking cover, I welcomed the sudden change in weather by turning my face up to the clouds. My stiff muscles relaxed as the raindrops sunk into my clothing.

Rain was one of the only things that I loved. It was just so rare, and I found it comforting for some reason. As the small doses of water hit my face, I imagined it was cleansing me from all of my sins. I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life and feel the droplets running through my hair, as if to tell me I wasn't alone. The wind started to grow stronger, and I smiled as the whistling sound passed by my ear, sounding like someone speaking to me. I was in perfect paradise, until I heard the sound of shoes smash the dirt beside my feet.

Trevor's Pov.

I was driving home from Ken's place when the rain started to come down on my windshield. Shit, I definitely hadn't been expecting that. Thunder boomed from above me, and I jumped slightly at the sudden sound. Quickly turning on my windshield wipers, I tightened my grip on the staring wheel. Of course this had to happen now. Couldn't the storm wait till I was home?

I slowed down a bit so I wouldn't run off the road. The wind outside started to pick up, and I flinched. After spending two years in Washington, it would take a little while to get used to the sudden thunder storms. At least I wouldn't have to adapt here again, since I wasn't going back to school. I sighed, thinking of my family.

They'd be so disappointed in me when they found out I had dropped out of Olympia Tech. I'd be getting a huge talk from dad about how all of his money went to waste. At first, I thought about not telling them at all, but they'd have to find out sometime, right? Just as I was passing the park, a figure caught my eye, and I pulled over to the curb when I noticed it was one of Tori's friends. Jade, was that her name?

I shook my head at the memory of our introduction. She hadn't been the most pleasant person in the world. As I watched her, I noticed how she wasn't taking cover from the rain, but enjoying it. Her head was thrown back, face to the sky as water droplets plummeted down onto her. Curious and worried for her safety, I climbed out of my car, but left it running.

She wasn't far away from the road, sitting on one of the swings in the playground. As I approached her, she sat up a bit and opened her eyes. Narrowing them, the beauty sat up fully and frowned.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

I immediately took in her running make up, which I would have thought was from the rain if it wasn't for the redness of her eyes.

"I was driving home from a friend's house and saw you. Do you want a ride?" I called a bit loudly, hoping she could hear me over the storm.

"I'm fine, now beat it."

She returned to her previous position, closing her eyes and fully ignoring me.

"You're going to get a cold."

"Fine."

"Possibly pneumonia."

"I can deal."

"And if you get struck by lightning?"

"I'd fully enjoy that."

Wow, this girl was completely insane. She'd ENJOY getting struck by lightning? I was about to just leave her when my attention returned to her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

She sat up, then, glaring at me.

"I'm not."

"You were."

She immediately looked away, down at her lap.

"Well, I'm not now."

I sighed.

"Look, I don't think now is the time to be stubborn. This storm will probably rip you to pieces if you don't get out now. Just let me give you a ride. I'd rather not see your picture on the news with a woman saying you died out here."

I held my hand out to her, holding my breath. She looked skeptical, and I started to believe she WAS crazy. Then, her fingers slipped through mine, and for some reason, my heart wheezed in relief and happiness.

** Thank you all so much for reading. So, how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ:**

** Thanks For all the great reviews guys! I'm so happy you like my story. Since Jade's still made about the whole coffee incident, I decided to use it to my advantage and add some tension between her and Trevor. Remember, I don't like to rush things, so it's not like the two of them will be confessing their love for each other in the next few chapters. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. My laptop completely died on me and I had to get a new one. Add that to school starting and a festival to work at and you don't get much time to write. So, thanks for reading, and please review to tell me what you think!**

**Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious!**

Chapter 6- Please Lighten Up

Jade's Pov.

I could have just told him to beat it. Hell, I could have gotten a cold so I could stay home from school. Then again, I was bound to stay home anyway and getting a cold would only make me feel more miserable, if that was possible. So, I took his hand, and he immediately hauled me to my feet. I was shocked at how easy it had seemed for him. He started walking through the park, not saying another word or glancing behind to see if I was following. Again, I was surprised.

Beck would usually have me walk in front of him. Wait, what was I thinking? Now was not the time to think about my ex-boyfriend. I followed Trevor Vega at my own pace, and soon noticed the forest green jeep that was parked along the side of the road, still running. We both climbed in, and I instantly relaxed at the sudden warmth. When we didn't start to move, I looked over at the oldest of the Vega kids. Trevor was watching me with his eyebrows raised as if he was expecting something.

"What?" I snapped.

"Seat belt," he replied as if it were obvious.

Was this dude kidding me? The last time I wore a seat belt in a car was when Cat, Tori, and I drove to that old actress's house, and that was only because I felt so unsafe driving a death trap. Besides, it hadn't really counted as a seat belt, since Cat's brother had replaced the real one with a rope.

"You're joking."

"No, seriously, put on your seat belt."

I searched the boy's face for any type of sarcasm, but found none.

"No."

"Then get out."

And I thought I was crazy.

"Woe, hold up. For some reason you just HAD to give me a ride home and now you're kicking me out of your car because I won't wear a seat belt?"

Trevor shrugged.

"I don't want to get pulled over because you won't wear a silly little seat belt. I could care less about what other people let you do in their cars. In my car, you obey my rules, which include wearing a seat belt."

We glared at each other for a long while, neither of us wanting to back down. No one, not a single soul on the planet other than this dude's ninety pound sister, had ever stood up to me before. It was weird, what I was feeling at the moment. I wanted to hit him like I would anybody, but at the same time, I wanted to praise him for standing up for himself. He blinked, and I let out a breath before pulling the piece of fabric over my shoulder and clicking it into the latch.

"Happy?" I asked him coldly.

"Very."

Trevor put his car into drive and pulled back onto the road. Neither of us spoke as he kept his vision straight. How he drove was interesting to me. Beck had always kept his right hand on the top of the wheel, his left resting on the driver's side door. Trevor, on the other hand, kept both of his hands on the bottom of the wheel, his elbows propped on his legs. I also noticed how hard rock music wasn't booming through his vehicle. Instead, there was the smooth sound of jazz radiating from the speakers so low that you had to strain your sense of hearing to make out the melody.

Okay, now I knew something was wrong with me. Why the hell was I comparing Beck to Tori's brother? I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice which direction we were headed in until Trevor pulled into the Vega's driveway.

"Why are we here?" I hissed.

"Did you really think I'd risk our lives driving to your house and then to mine? This storm is one of the worst I've ever experienced. There's no way I'd survive driving around in this weather any longer than I already have." I crossed my arms, refusing to move. Vega sighed beside me, seeming to get stressed out by my stubbornness. "Look, I know we're not big fans of each other, but please don't make me drive in this anymore.

"I'm sure the storm will lighten up and that's when I'll take you home, okay?" I watched as the rain attacked the car window, showing no mercy. As much as I hated it, he was right. There was no way anyone could drive to my house and here without getting into an accident in this kind of weather. I'd just have to tuff it out until the storm decided to give us a break. I nodded, refusing to look over at the male Vega.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and I waited a few seconds to look over at a vacant driver's seat. The sound of my own door opening caused me to jump. I looked outside to see Trevor holding open my door, waiting for me to join him in the rain. "Come on."

I unlatched my seatbelt before climbing out of the car and waiting for Trevor to shut the door again. I thought back to every moment driving with Beck that I could remember. He had never once opened my door, not even on our first date. No, Jade, absolutely not. You will not compare Beck Oliver to Trevor Vega.

Beck had been the first boy I had ever loved, and Trevor was, well, nothing to me but Tori's brother. Hell, the dude probably hated me, but why didn't I hate him like I had this morning? No, I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't even know this guy. I walked over to the door with Vega, who quickly unlocked it. Then, we stepped inside, and I noticed how all of the lights were off.

At first, I thought there was a power outage, but the room suddenly lit up as Tori's brother flipped the light switch. I watched as Trevor shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a coat rack. It was pretty hard to ignore how the soaked shirt clung to his toned chest and abs. I shook my head and turned my attention to my soggy boots. Please God, let this storm lighten up.

** Thank you all so much for reading. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me how you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ:**

** Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm going to try to update this story as much as possible. New chapters will probably be up sometime over the weekends, so be sure to keep a look out. In one of the latest reviews, jhenybadefan came up with a couple name for Jade and Trevor. **_**Trade**_** is now one of my favorite words, so I'd like to say thank you to a dedicated fan for the use of their creativity. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious!**

Chapter 7- Not Alone

Jade's Pov.

I glared at the clothing resting neatly on the table in front of me. Trevor had brought out some of Tori's clothes for me to change into because of my soaked state. Then, he had disappeared up the stairway, no doubt changing into some dry clothes of his own. Well, there was no way I'd be changing into Tori Vega's clothing…again. A chiming sound ringing from my phone snapped me out of my own thoughts, and I timidly looked over at the piece of technology.

I hadn't gotten one text within the last hour, so why would anyone want to contact me now? Slowly, I reached for my phone and tapped on the now glowing screen. What I read infuriated me. In fact, it wasn't even what I read, I was angry at who it was from.

**Are you okay?**

** -Tori V.**

Was I okay? Was I OKAY? What did she think, that I was prancing around my own living room with a large smile plastered on my face? No, instead, I was at HER house, told to change into HER clothes, and had to deal with HER brother, all after watching my ex-boyfriend ask HER out on a date! I shot up from my seat on the couch and threw my phone at the door with as much force as I could muster.

When I heard the satisfying sound of a screen breaking, I lowered myself back into my former position on the piece of red furniture. The sound of footsteps echoed through my eardrums a few minutes later, but I didn't look up. There was a shuffling sound from the kitchen, someone clearing their throat, and then liquid being poured into glasses. Soon, the person was standing right beside me.

"You aren't dressed yet?" Trevor asked me.

I glanced up, not really bothering to give him a look. He was holding two blue mugs, one in each hand, and both steaming from their contents.

"What does it look like?" I replied, except my voice lacked the cold tone I had been trying to use.

"It looks like you didn't bother getting dressed. Here." Trevor held out one of the mugs, and I took it, relieved to find it filled with coffee. "I don't know how you take it, so I just left it black."

"Thanks."

I couldn't really come up with a better response, so I had decided to keep it simple.

"So why aren't you dressed?" To answer his question, I pointed at my phone, which was still on the ground. Trevor set down his mug and wordlessly walked over to the object. He picked it up and silently read the message. "Okay, first of all, I don't know how the hell your phone ended up over here, but the screen's cracked, and second, why is my sister asking you if you're okay?"

"First of all," I mocked him, "My phone's over there because I threw it, and second, it's none of your business."

He set my cracked phone down on the table before joining me on the couch.

"If my sister's involved, then it is my business. So, tell me what happened."

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I got you out of a storm that could have seriously hurt you. I think I deserve an explanation."

I sighed, already knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this conversation.

"Fine," I sassed him. "My ex-boyfriend asked YOUR sister on a date, and I was standing right there when it happened. You probably don't know how it feels, but to have someone say they don't care about you at all when you're standing right behind them can really damage your confidence." I watched, stunned as a small smile formed at the corner of the Vega's lips. "Do you think that's funny?" I asked him in disbelief.

"No, the situation isn't funny, but the fact that you think I don't know what it feels like is."

I had no words at first, but after I could speak again, my curiosity got the best of me.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in Washington, there was this girl named Ashley," Trevor started. "I met her at college. She was planning to go into sound for movies. We started dating four months after I moved there. On our two year anniversary, I was headed to her dorm with her present and found the door cracked open. She was talking to another person inside. I could hear every word they were saying, and I swear, in that moment, I thought I was dying."

"What were they saying?"

Trevor took a large, shaky breath before continuing.

"She was telling the guy that she'd be breaking it off with me that night. Then, they could go public. He said okay, and when he opened the door, I was standing right there."

"Did you know him?"

Trevor let out a humorless laugh.

"Did I know him? He was my best friend for the time being. Ron was a real piece of work, and I really should have seen something like that coming, but I didn't. I thought we'd made a great friendship. So, when he was hanging out with me and Ashley, I never suspected anything. I had been shocked by hearing the conversation. That's why I didn't move from my spot when he opened the door. I'm glad I didn't, though, because then I would have found out like everyone else."

"What'd you do?" I asked, more interested than I should have been.

"He was the first one to speak, trying to tell me how he was sorry and that he didn't want it to come between our friendship."

"What?"

"I know, it was ridiculous, and it only made me more angry. I ended up punching the shit out of him. All of the boxing lessons I took in high school seemed to come back to me in that moment. Ashley was the one who stopped me. She told me she had been meaning to explain, to end it. I couldn't even mutter a word to her. All I did was walk into her dorm room, collect all of the stuff that was mine, and walk back out.

"For the past two months, I kind of just roamed around Washington. You know, going to my classes, getting take out, and going back home. I felt so broken…so alone. It was the first relationship I had been in where I could have actually pictured a future with the person I was with. A few weeks ago I realized that the only reason why I was there was for Ashley. I never really wanted to go into graphic design, but I did because I thought that maybe it was close to what I actually wanted."

"And what was that?"

"To draw, to paint, it's what I love. I'm an artist, but I never really expected myself to make it in the business, so I tried to get into something similar. It turns out, graphic design is completely different. So, I dropped out of school and called my mom. I told her I was on vacation and wanted to come and visit."

"Wait, so this only happened to you a few months ago?"

"Two months and three weeks, to be exact, and I'm still trying to get over her. So, yea, I do know how you feel, and it sucks, but you can't just expect yourself to get over a person in the blink of an eye. You were in love, and probably still are, but the fact of the matter is that they aren't. Look, I know you feel like no one else cares, and that you're alone, but neither of those are true. The truth is that your friends are just trying to give you space, and that things like this happen to everyone. It may not be the exact situation, but they go through the same thing that we're feeling. I secluded myself, and I realize now that it was the worst thing I could possibly do at the time. What I need now is to be around my friends and family."

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Yea."

"Thanks for the advice, I guess." Trevor nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "You drink coffee at this time, too?"

"No, I drink tea."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Tea had never been one of my favorite drinks. In fact, it was one of my least favorite. An awkward silence was starting to form, and so I changed the subject.

"So….have you told your parents that you've decided to drop out of school?"

"No, I'm trying to hold it off for as long as I can. I don't think I can go longer than three weeks, though."

"Three weeks is a pretty long vacation. I think your dead line is two."

He sighed.

"I know, but three sounds better when I say it."

I could feel my lips tugging up into a small smile. Trevor wasn't as Tori as I thought he was. Sure, there were some aspects I could relate the two with, but for the majority, they were completely different people. Plus, I was starting to feel more comfortable around the male Vega. The fact that our stories were so similar helped. For the first time since my break up with Beck, I felt something other than anger and depression.

I felt relief.

Maybe, just maybe, I wasn't alone after all.

** Aww, poor Trevor! So, what do you think? Thank you all so much for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ:**

** Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews and for your patience. I know I haven't been updating like I promised, but I'm trying. I want this story to be as good as it can get. While writing the last chapter, I thought about all of the characters of Victorious and how everyone knows what they look like. I decided that I would show you guys my inspiration for Trevor. I know some people would like to create their own Trevor, so if you already have your own version of what he looks like, I recommend not looking at this. The actor's name is Jason Smith if you'd like to look him up. Please review and tell me what you think of the next chapter. Here are two links to see some pictures: **

** . **

**Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious!**

Chapter 8- A Possibly, Maybe, Friend

Jade's Pov.

After our chat, Trevor understood why I didn't want to wear Tori's clothes and got me some of his own to change into. I was happy he knew better than to bring me Trina's. He didn't exactly say who's they were, but from the large size and sweet smelling cologne, I easily guessed they were his. I was sitting on the couch again, staring into the broken screen of my phone. Oh well, at least it had a warrantee.

Trevor was in the kitchen, fetching us some more of our favorite drinks. I had to admit, I was loosening up to the guy. Sure, he was Tori's brother, but I would have never guessed, seeing as how cool he was. The dude explained to me that he'd been sketching for a good nine years, and got into painting around four years ago. He also shared a few interesting facts about his history with music.

According to Trevor, he liked all kinds, but jazz was his favorite because of the soft and calming melody. Apparently, he took piano lessons at a young age and tried to teach Tori, who wanted nothing to do with music at the time. At least I could now understand the reason for a piano in the house, because no one other than Trevor could play. In return for his stories, I told Trevor a few of my own. Like my parents getting divorced and my step-mom. Instead of trying to tell me that I needed to get along with her, Trevor just nodded, listening to my every word. All of a sudden, he sent me a question that I hadn't expected to come up.

"So this boy….." he started, sitting back down next to me with two steaming mugs. "What happened between you two exactly?"

I blinked, trying to figure out how to reply.

"I…..don't really have an answer to that," I admitted. "We were together for two years. Then, Tori came along and things just started to fall apart."

"So you're blaming my sister for your breakup?"

I sighed.

"I wish I could, really, I do, but I don't think that's exactly what happened. I mean, yeah, Beck developed a crush on Tori, only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that, but I don't think I helped the situation. I felt secure with how our relationship was and I didn't think I needed to give any more than I already was. I guess Beck felt differently, and we kind of just faded apart. Well, that's not really true; I mostly pushed him away without realizing it. It's just what I do, I guess," I admitted with a shrug.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. There's-"

"Please don't tell me you don't believe the whole, 'there's someone out there for everyone,' crap," I cut him off.

He smirked.

"Actually, I do. There is someone out there for everyone, but they could be across the world for all they know. Some, though, might just be lucky enough to find them."

"Well, your statement isn't very logical."

Trevor put his hand to his chest, making an obviously shocked expression.

"I'm offended!"

"Good."

We smiled at each other, learning more about one another with every second that passed by. I found myself telling and doing things with Trevor that I hadn't with anyone else in my life. For one, we played board games, something I always refused to do with Beck unless it was cards with the others, and that didn't really count because there wasn't a board involved. And, to surprise myself even more, I cheered when I won. After I settled back down onto the couch, I found Trevor watching me in an odd way.

"What?" I asked him flatly, returning to my usual personality.

"I just….." he tried to speak.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, come on, spit it out."

"I feel like you'll hit me."

"Just say it."

Trevor sighed.

"I never expected you to be this way. At the party you were just so…." He struggled for words.

I decided to help him out.

"Pissed off, depressed, cold, rude-"

"Unsure," he interrupted me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Unsure, seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, you insulted me and everything, but I feel like you were just mad about the whole coffee incident and not exactly at ME."

I thought about Trevor's explanation for a moment. Was I really just unsure? I flashed back to the party and thought about my anger. Some of it was at Trevor, but I realized that a lot of it was fired at myself. It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I had been made at myself for a month now, because I'd been blaming myself for my breakup with Beck. Now, though, I found that I was more relaxed and kind of…happy. Talking to Trevor had helped, since it gave me a chance to spill out everything I had been holding in for so long.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I was unsure. Can we do something else? I'm getting kind of sick from beating you at monopoly."

"For your information, I'm the best monopoly player in the Vega household."

"Well, then, I guess the others can't play for their lives."

Trevor smirked and stood up.

"How about a movie?" he asked, strolling over to the TV remote.

I shrugged.

"That's fine."

"I'll make the popcorn." After a few minutes of waiting for the buttery treat, Trevor and I were sitting on the couch again, him flipping through the Netflix selection on the flat screen TV. "You can choose a category if you want. Action, comedy, romance-"

"Horror," I told him sternly. He turned to me with surprise written all over his face. "What?"

"Don't take this as a sexist insult, but I just never met a girl who actually LIKES seeing blood and guts."

I shrugged.

"Well, horror movies are my favorite. If you don't want to watch one we don't have to."

"Are you kidding? I love horror movies! I haven't watched one in months because Ashley always got sick at the sight of blood, even if it was fake."

I couldn't believe my ears. Trevor Vega LIKED watching horror movies? I tried to get Beck to watch a horror movie once, and had to turn it off within the first five minutes because he got grossed out. When we filmed one, he said it was different from watching one because he knew what was coming. Oh, god, I was doing it again. I was comparing Trevor to my ex-boyfriend.

"Are you serious? How can you get sick by watching a person get a limb cut off. It's awesome!"

Trevor looked as if he was holding back laughter.

"Well, I'm sure a lot of people can, but apparently, not you."

"Nope," I replied proudly. "You can choose one, I like them all."

"How does Freddy vs. Jason sound?"

"Great."

Trevor clicked on the old version of one of my favorite movies. He was jumping in his seat like a little kid through the begging, but eventually calmed down. Towards the middle of the film, a girl ran into a locker in the dream world.

"I never understood why there's always that one stupid character in a horror flick that thinks hiding somewhere will do them any good," Trevor spoke up beside me.

I paused with my hand over the popcorn bowl. Feeling my eyes widen, I smirked.

"I always wondered about that, too! I mean, it doesn't do them any good. They always end up dying anyway." The girl who ran into the locker was then stabbed from behind by Jason's large knife. "See?"

Trevor nodded and chuckled, his eyes returning to the screen. I watched him for a moment before doing the same. The whole day was replaying through my mind. Trevor had been nothing but nice to me, even when I shot cruel remarks his way. He kept me company, even when I wanted to be left alone. And, he actually cheered me up, something that no one had been able to do in the last month. Possibly, maybe, I had found a friend.

** So, what did you think? Write a review about the story and your opinion on my inspiration for Trevor. I love you guys and thanks for reading!**


End file.
